blackboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Hazards
Sometimes the environment can present a Hazard for the characters. Impact Impact happens when two characters (or objects) collide. Impact results in Concussive damage to both parties equal to 1/2 of the distance passed before the Impact. This damage is deflected towards the other participant of the Impact by Armor. For example, if two objects with Armor 7 and 10 collide, the one with 10 Armor will deflect 3 points of damage to the other one, while other 7 points are simply mitigated. The character (or object) with lesser Weight will also go Prone, barring a successful Brawn Check. This can result in Crushing '''if the object in question is also smaller in '''Size. Impact that destroyed (killed) the target will have an object continue its movement, although the distance it has to pass will be reduced by the Health or Durability of the destroyed participant. Impact can be avoided by Dodge or by Controlling the Impact. Dodging Impact Using Dodge '''to avoid the '''Impact is similar to Dodge while in combat. If the Impact '''was accidental, the '''Precision is counted as being equal to the distance the object would have passed if not for an Impact. If the Impact '''was intentional, the '''Precision it is equal to the Precision of the character that initiated the Impact. Controlling the Impact The object on the Impact course can be stopped by catching it. It is a Quick Action that requires passing an appropriate Stat Check (Brawn for big and Knack for small objects) with -5 penalty for each step over the character's Strength or Precision object passed before the Impact. Failure results in the usual Impact, but will also knock the character Prone and any damage suffered by the character from the Impact will be also Traumatic. Even if the character succeeded in Controlling the Impact, it can result in Crushing '''in cases when the object's '''Weight is too big. Falling Impact Falling Impact results from a character (or an object) Falling. It is resolved just as the usual Impact, but the damage is increased by 1/10 of the fallen character's weight and is considered Traumatic Concussive. The Durability and Armor of different surfaces may vary, although sometimes (decision up to GM) the Impact may result not in the destruction of the landing surface, but in character becoming Stuck. In this case the damage suffered by the surface is transferred into the penalty to the Brawn Check to dislodge the Stuck character. Falling into liquid Falling into liquid mitigates up to 15 damage from the Falling Impact, but only if the damage doesn't exceed this number. Diving '''into a liquid in a controlled fashion raises the number up to 20. For this mitigation to take effect, the depth of liquid needs to be 1 meter for each 3 meters of the falling distance. Otherwise the character will hit the bottom instead. Landing Successful resolution of an appropriate '''Skill Check '''may mitigate some of the damage from the '''Falling Impact, reducing it by the character's Precision. It doesn't stack with the damage mitigation from Falling into liquid. Crushing Crushing '''happens when the character is stuck under something heavy. It applies '''Traumatic Concussive damage each turn equal to 1 per each 10 kilograms over the Critical Load '''of the character. Suffocating '''Suffocating results from being in an airless environment such as underwater or noxious smoke. When entering such environment with due preparation, character starts out with full Breath, otherwise the amount of Breath is reduced in half.' '''Each '''Turn' spent in airless conditions consumes 6 Breath. Concussive damage drains Breath equal to the damage suffered. If the character is out of Breath, 5 FP and 1 SP is lost each Turn. If the FP run out, character becomes Unconscious and starts losing 5 HP each Turn, while recieving an appropriate Trauma. Temperature Temperature '''can affect character's action. Being in an environment with a certain '''Temperature Level requires the character to periodically pass a Grit Check. The frequency of Grit Checks and penalties to the check depend on the Temperature Level. Failing the check results in: * Heat stroke from the positive Temperature Level. It is a State increasing all FP '''and '''SP costs twofold, while giving a -20 penalty to any Mental Stat Checks and decreasing character's Reaction by 1/2. It lasts one day, although can also be relieved by the appropriate First Aid. The difficulty of the Skill Check will be equal to the penalty from the Temperature Level that resulted in the Heat Stroke. * Frostbite from the negative Temperature Level. It is a State increasing all FP '''and '''SP costs twofold, while giving a -20 penalty to any Physical Stat Checks and decreasing character's Speed '''by 1/2. It lasts one day, although can also be relieved by the appropriate '''First Aid. The penalty to the Skill Check will be equal to the penalty from the Temperature Level that resulted in the Heat Stroke. If the character already suffered from an appropriate state, failing the check results in character becoming Immobilized. If the already Immobilized character fails the check, it results in losing 1/4 of HP and Burns with Difficulty equal to the damage suffered. Temperature Levels * Temperature Level 4 (Scorching Hot) results from proximity to molten lava or being inside an oven. Grit Check with penalty -80 each Round. * Temperature Level 3 (Extremly Hot) results from being in a middle of scorching hot desert or being inside a sauna. Grit Check with penalty -40 each hour. * Temperature Level 2 (Very Hot) results from an unusally hot summer day or working in a steel foundry. Grit Check '''with penalty -20 each 2 hours. * '''Temperature Level 1 (Hot) results from a usual summer day or being next to a fireplace. Grit Check with penalty -10 each 4 hours. * Temperature Level 0 (Comfortable) results from usual temperature optimal for sustaining human life. * Temperature Level -1 (Cold) results from a cold summer night or being in a stone oubliette. Grit Check with penalty -10 each 4 hours. * Temperature Level -2 (Very Cold) results from a cold winter day or being inside a walk-in freezer. Grit Check '''with penalty -20 each 2 hours. * '''Temperature Level 3 (Extremly Cold) results from unusally cold winter or being on top of a mountain. Grit Check with penalty -40 each hour. * Temperature Level 4 (Freezing Cold) results from swimming in freezing water or being trapped in ice. Grit Check with penalty -80 each Round. Thermal Protection Equipment with an appropriate level of Thermal Protection removes the need to make any Grit Checks. If the Thermal Protection is lower than the Temperature Level, it still allows to skip Grit Checks equal to the level of Thermal Protection. For example, clothes with Thermal Protection 1 in Temperature Level -'3' will save the character from making the first Grit Check. Wearing wrong Thermal Protection will instead provide a penalty to the Grit Check '''equal to +10 for each level of '''Thermal Protection. If the character's equipment with Thermal Protection provides only partial coverage, the average value is used. Burning Burning happens when the character catches on fire. It applies continious damage to HP and SP, multiplying by 2 each turn the character remains Burning. Trauma '''recieved from '''Burning '''is always '''Burns. There are three ways to stop the character from Burning: * Extinguish the flames by using water, sand or other appropriate substance. It may require more or less portions of the substance depending on the character's Size. It can be Major,' Minor', Quick '''or even '''Move Action depending on the circumstances. * Putting out the flames can be done by character spending Full Action and passing a successful Knack Check. Failure means that the Burning continues. Other characters can try to put out the flames on the character by spending a Major Action. The process of putting out the flames also make the Burning character to go Prone. * Escaping the flames can be done by character spending Full Action to drop some of the Equipment. The item must have maximum Durability equal or higher than the damage the character will recieve this Turn from Burning. Multiple items can be dropped that way. If the Durability is lower than the expected damage, the character can still decrease it by dropping the items. The dropped Equipment is considered Broken, although in some cases GM can decide otherwise. Also, in most cases using fire-resistant Equipment to escape the flames '''is not valid. Melting '''Melting usually happens from being in contact with strong caustic and corrosive substances. It applies continious damage to HP and SP, decreasing by 1 each turn the character remains Melting. Trauma '''recieved from '''Melting is always Chemical Burns. There are two ways to stop the character from Melting: * Washing off the solvent '''by using water, sand or other appropriate substance. It may require more or less portions of the substance depending on the character's '''Size. It can be Major,' Minor', Quick '''or even '''Move Action depending on the circumstances. * Escaping the solvent can be done by character spending Full Action to drop some of the Equipment. The item must have maximum Durability equal or higher than the damage the character will recieve this Turn from Melting. Multiple items can be dropped that way. If the Durability is lower than the expected damage, the character can still decrease it by dropping the items. The dropped Equipment is considered Broken, although in some cases GM can decide otherwise. Also, in most cases using acid-resistant Equipment to escape the flames '''is not valid. Electrocution '''Electrocution happens from being in contact with electricity. The character have to successfully pass a Grit Check '''or recieve damage and be '''Stunned. Trauma recieved from Electrocution is always Electrical Burns. Shaken Proximity to high-volume sounds and vibrations may result in character being Shaken. The character have to successfully pass a Grit Check or suffer the consequence. Trauma recieved from being Shaken is always Hearing Loss. There are different levels of being Shaken: * Lightly Shaken results from loud sounds like large animal roaring, a high-powered firearm going in close proximity to the character's head or a blastwave from a small explosion. It results in character becoming Deaf for a duration of 1 Round. It gives a -10 penalty to the Grit Check. * Moderately Shaken results from deafening sounds like gigantic animal roaring, an artillery cannon shooting in the close proximity to the character or a blastwave from a medium explosion. It results in character becoming Deaf for a duration of d10 Rounds and being Stunned. It gives a -20 penalty to the Grit Check. * Heavily Shaken results from dangerously high-volume sounds like otherworldly entity roaring, a directed vibrocannon shooting the character or a blastwave from a large explosion. It results in character becoming Deaf '''for a duration of d10 hours, being '''Stunned and suffering d10 Concussive damage. It gives a -40 penalty to the Grit Check. * Dangerously Shaken results from life-threatening vibrations like blastwaves from gigantic explosions. It results in character becoming Deaf for a duration of d10 days, being Stunned and suffering 3d10 Concussive damage. It gives a -80 penalty to the Grit Check. Blastwave Explosions always result in a blastwave, the Range of which depends on the Strength of the explosion.